Bionicle Mafia XIV: Money, Dear Boy
Bionicle Mafia XIV: Money, Dear Boy was the 14th game in the Third Age and the 54th overall. This game featured being a semi-sequel of Bionicle Mafia VII: Frozen Wastelands, an entire economy, the ability to bribe votes away from oneself, as well as the Store Owner role. Rules 1. None of them screenshots. 2. Betraying your side isn't cool. 3. The Null votes, they do nothing! 4. Each player starts with 10 Widgets. Each player will receive a PM from me that shall basically be used as their account. 5. Widgets may be used to reduce the number of votes for yourself at a rate of one widget per vote. 6. Double hangs may not occur unless the Turaga has bought the appropriate upgrade. 7. One vote switch per round of voting. Roles Village-Wins by eliminating all Dark Hunters Turaga- Vote counts double at lynchings. May put out a tax, collecting 1 Widget from each player. May spend his or her widgets on a number of public service projects. Store Owner- As long as the Store Owner lives, other players may buy items from them. The Store Owner can see who is buying what and may deny any purchase. Items sold include: Shield-Prevents being killed that night- 1 Widget Sketchy Document-Can be used to find out the role of a player. Only one sketchy document exists for each player. These return to the store if the owner is killed.- 2 Widgets Weapon-Can kill one player- 4 Widgets Lotto Ticket-Grants a random amount of Widgets from 1-10- 5 Widgets Spikey Shield-Can kill one player and protects the wearer for a night- 6 Widgets Armor-Prevents death the first time the wearer is to be killed- 8 Widgets Secret Box-The Dark Hunters want to get their hands on this. They will take it for free if they kill the Shop Owner- 10 Widgets Medic- Can prevent one player from dying each night. Detective- May learn the role of one player every other night. Normal Villagers x18- Nothing Special. --- Mafia-Wins by eliminating all Village Task Manager- Decides who to send each night, but the sent killer makes the final call on who to kill. If he kills the Turaga himself, he destroys all Public Service Projects that have been built so far. Stealthy Bro- Shows up as villager if investigated. Poison Specialist- Cannot be stopped by Medic or Shields. Treasurer- Takes all Widgets from victim. These are evenly distributed among the remaining Hunters. Effectiveness decreases by half each successive night sent to kill. Normal Dark Hunters x2- No special powers besides ability to kill. --- Neutral Legal- Cannot be killed by any means. Sworn as a defender in court, and thus his votes count for -1. If the player he voted for is not lynched, he receives 1 Widget or 2 if the player was a Dark Hunter. Wins by possessing 36 Widgets(Or the majority of remaining widgets), or by going the entire game without voting for a Dark Hunter on a Village win. Coward Matoran- Can kill a player at night, but dies the next night if any other player from the victim's faction still lives. Wins by being last standing.